


Christmas Tree Farm

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Fluff, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, domestic ambrollins, first holiday season together, snapchatting roman is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth drags Dean to go find a Christmas tree.





	Christmas Tree Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

“Why do we even need a Christmas tree?” Dean asked as he sat in the passenger’s seat of the car, Seth in the driver’s seat beside him.

“Because, Dean, it’s Christmas time and normal people get Christmas trees during Christmas time,” Seth argued.

“It’s not like we’re even home enough to be considered normal people, Seth,” Dean fought back.

“True, but we’re home for a bit which means we’re getting a tree. We finally have off for Christmas and I’ll be dammed if we don’t take full advantage of the gift we’re being given,” Seth said. He placed his free hand on Dean’s leg, “Just go with me, here, okay?”

Dean grumbled out, “Fine,” and huffed. He didn’t really do the holidays, they were always just one disappointment after another. Somewhere in middle school, he just kinda gave up getting excited for holidays, but being with Seth changed that drastically. Seth had had a good upbringing, he was the exact opposite of Dean. His parents were together, they had money and Seth lived a very comfortable life, very much unlike Dean. The first Christmas together, Seth had to remind Dean of the holiday season because Dean didn’t really pay it any mind anymore.

Seth finally parked the car and shut it off, the Christmas music that had been playing shutting off as well, and Seth got out and walked around to join Dean. Dean’s rather agitated scowl lifted when he saw the excitement etched across Seth’s face. Dean smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on Seth’s lips, “What was that for?” Seth asked.

“You make the holidays so much better, babe,” Dean told him. Seth smiled wider and reached down to take Dean’s hand in his and then they started their trek towards the farm. As they got closer, the smell of pine trees and hot chocolate hit their noses and they both took a deep breath. 

“Hi there!” a girl greeted the two, “You guys looking to cut down a tree?”

“We sure are,” Seth said happily.

“Great, well the wagons are over there. We have the option of hand saws which you guys can use to cut your own tree or when you find the one for you, you can come back down and one of our people will go with you with the chainsaw,” the girl told them.

Seth looked at Dean in thought, “I think we can handle it, we’ll take the handsaw,” he said. 

The girl nodded and returned quickly with the object, “Once you’re done and bring it back down we’ll shake it and wrap it up for you. Also, keep in mind that we have some bakery items and hot cocoa.”

“Thanks,” Dean said with a warm smile and he and Seth took off on their hunt for the perfect tree. As they walked along the path, they came across a makeshift little playground and what looked like a rope zip line, “Now, this is what I’m talking about,” he said and jogged off to grab up the thick rope. He ran with it up the little hill nearby and jumped on, but not before Seth could fish out his phone and open up Snapchat. Seth laughed as Dean ziplined towards him, an excited “wooo!” leaving his mouth as he flew through the air. Seth finished the recording, saved it, then posted it on his story. As Dean slowed down, Seth put out his arms to catch his goofy boyfriend and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Seth said. Dean smiled and let go of the rope after he got off and the two continued their search. “These look nice,” Seth said and turned to walk down a row of trees. As they looked, Seth heard his phone go off and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. It was a snap from Roman, “Roman says you made him laugh, and that he’s glad we’re having a fun time,” Seth told Dean as he read the snap from their friend. He had seen the video that Seth had posted on his story.

“Lemme see the phone,” Dean said. Seth handed it over and watched as Dean went to reply. He pressed the camera button and held it, “Hey, big dog! You should come with us next time!” Dean said to the phone as he recorded himself and Dean. He sent it and they continued their trek.

“What about this one?” Seth said as they came up to a nice tree. Seth circled it, observing it closely, “There’s this bare spot here, but we can put that up against the wall.”

Dean looked at it and shrugged, “I don’t really know about finding the right tree. Sorry, but this decision is up to you, babe,” Dean said.

Seth nodded, “Right. Well, then a little lesson then. The height obviously matters. You wanna look for any spots that are bare like a large hole, oh, and the strength of the branches matters. You want to make sure the branches will be strong enough to hold the ornaments.”

“Ornaments! Seth, we don’t have any ornaments,” Dean realized. So far, he was failing rather poorly at this whole Christmas thing. 

Seth came over and stood in front of Dean and took away the hands that had come up to cover the man’s face, “Baby, it’s okay. It’s perfect actually. That’s one of the best parts of starting this life together, we get to build a whole life from scratch,” Seth said softly.

“I just want this holiday to be as perfect as you want it to be,” he said rather glumly.

Seth smiled at his boyfriend, “I have you, that’s as perfect as it gets,” he said. He pressed his lips against Dean’s, “I wouldn’t want it to be any other way.”

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief, “Okay,” he said and let Seth envelop him in a hug, “I love you.”

Seth pulled away after a moment, “I love you too,” he said and kissed Dean’s nose, “Now, how about that tree?”

Dean smiled and looked around. He spotted one a bit farther down from the one they stood in front of and walked towards it, “What about this one?” he said and examined it.

Seth walked over to it and looked it, “Hey, good spotting. This is perfect, Dean,” Seth said and felt his heart swell when he saw the excited look on Dean’s face; he was proud of himself and Seth could not be more in love with that man, “I think you should do the honors,” he said and grabbed the handsaw from the wagon and offered it to Dean.

“You sure?” Dean asked. Seth nodded and Dean took the tool.

“Now, just try and cut as close to the ground as possible, and keep it as straight as you can,” Seth said. He firmly grabbed onto the tree. Dean got down on his knees and crawled under the tree and started to work the saw. After a moment and a few grunts from Dean, Seth felt the tree give and he reached his other hand down to hold the thing upright while Dean finished his work. “Nice job, babe,” Seth said as Dean stood up and dusted off his front. Seth moved the tree to the wagon with ease and then they started their trek back down to the main cabin.

“I see you found the perfect one!” the same girl from before said as they reached the site, “We’ll take it from here, you guys can go inside and get warm and pay while we prep your tree.”

“Thanks so much,” Seth said and he and Dean made their way inside the cozy cabin. There was a roaring fire burning and the smell of hot chocolate increased. “I didn’t realize how cold I was until just now,” Seth said and rubbed his hands together.

“Agreed, I’ll definitely take some of that hot chocolate,” Dean told the woman who was working on making a new batch.

“Same here,” Seth said. The women smiled and poured them two cups and told them the total. They also paid for the tree at the same time and then warmed by the fire as they waited.

“Hey, guy, the tree is all set,” the girl said as she entered the cabin. Seth was finishing up his cup while Dean still slowly worked on his. They followed her out and thanked the guys that had wrapped the three and the girl that had been helping them. Once Dean finished his hot chocolate, the two men teamed up to carry the tree to their car, a task that was fairly easy to achieve thanks to their profession. They strapped the tree to the roof of the car and then slid into it and started it up.

“Oh hey, Ro responded,” Seth said as he took out his phone.

Seth played the video Roman had sent them, “Hey you two! We’ll definitely have to come with next year, Jojo here wants to do what her uncle Dean did,” Roman said as his daughter, Jojo appeared on screen, “Maybe next year we’ll do Christmas at your house,” he said and the video ended.

“I think we can swing hosting Christmas next year, what do you think?” Seth asked Dean. Dean felt his heart swell at the idea, not only at being domestic like that with Seth but at the notion that they’d absolutely be together this time next year. This really was the beginning of their life together and Dean felt so lucky in that moment.

“We can definitely swing that next year,” he said with a soft smile. He leaned in and kissed Seth, “Hell, we can host Christmas every year if it makes you happy.”

Seth smiled, “Let’s just get through one year of hosting, yeah? Maybe we’ll switch off with Ro every year,” he suggested.

Dean smiled back, “Whatever we do, just as long as it’s together.”


End file.
